bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonoid
}} is a dragon-like Bakugan and is usually referred to as the most powerful Bakugan. He evolves into Delta Dragonoid. Description Bakugan.com Dragonoid is the leader of the Bakugan with strong convictions and morals and is one of the most powerful species living in Vestroia. Together with Dan, they set out to defeat Naga and Masquerade, and bring back the Infinity and Silent Core to Vestroia. He has the ability to radiate intense heat in battle dissolving everything around him. He is equipped with high intelligence. He is limited in battle mobility but compensates for it through powerful strikes. He is able to infinitely evolve on his own and with every evolution, it makes him stronger and it brings him one step closer to the Infinity Core.Bakugan.com's description of Dragonoid Bakugan Official Handbook With wicked clawed hands and feet and a super-sharp horn, a Dragonoid is a Bakugan to be reckoned with. Don't even bother to try hiding from this creature. A Dragonoid is an expert at seek-and-destroy combat. Highly intelligent, Dragonoids may not be the most agile Bakugan, but they make up for it with their powerful attacks.Bakugan Official Handbook, page 46 Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Even though Dragonoid gets more and more powerful with each evolved form, his original form is one to be reckoned with. He can raise so much fiery energy during a battle that everything around him melts. His unusually high intelligence allows him to strategize on the field. Dragonoid's main weakness is that he's not extremely agile, but what he loses in mobility he makes up for with his powerful strikes.Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook, page 16 ''Bakugan Dimensions Dragonoid is the original form of this legendary Bakugan species. He is equipped with high intelligence and is able to evolve indefinitely. Together with Dan, Dragonoid set out to defeat Naga and Masquerade, and bring back the Infinity and Silent Core to Vestroia.[[:File:Xlcy34.jpg|Dragonoid's Bakugan Dimensions description]] Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Together with Dan, one young Pyrus Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago), sets out to defeat Naga and the Doom Beings, and save the planet Vestroia. He evolved into Delta Dragonoid.Drago's On Fire Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Dragonoid appeared in a flashback of his fight with Fear Ripper from BAKUGAN THE BATTLE BEGINS.End of the Line Ability Cards * Boosted Dragon: Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid for the rest of the game. * Fire Wall: Subtracts 50 Gs from the opponent. (Standard Pyrus Ability) * Fire Tornado: Adds 100 Gs to Drago and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Standard Pyrus Ability) * Rapid Fire: Adds another Bakugan to the battle if there are 2 or more Pyrus Bakugan on the field. (Standard Pyrus Ability) * Boosted Ultima (Ultimate Boost in the dub): Adds 200 Gs to Dragonoid and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. Fusion Ability Card *'Melt Flare': Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid. Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Boosted Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Dragonoid. Physical Game Availability North America Dragonoid was released in all six Attributes with different G-Powers. The highest G-Power in the B1 series is a Pyrus Dragonoid with 700 Gs. The collection set with Pyrus Dragonoid comes with 450 Gs. The Pyrus Dragonoid in the BakuClip has 520 Gs. Most Pyrus Dragonoids are 350 Gs, though. The B2 Bronze Attack (Which is only in Pyrus) has 660 Gs. Other Pyrus versions have 520 or 600 Gs. Subterra Dragonoid with 590 Gs can be found in Season 1 Booster Packs. A Darkus Dragonoid comes with 400 Gs. It was re-released in a BakuEvolutions pack in Mechtanium Surge with 800 Gs in Pyrus. An Aquos Pearl Dragonoid has 550 Gs. A Pyrus version was also released in a BakuTriad with 510 Gs. Japan In Japan, its Pyrus version in BCV-11 comes with 440 Gs or 490 Gs. In Korea, its Aquos version comes with 310 Gs. Video Games Bakugan Battle Brawlers Dragonoid is available in the video game Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Pyrus Dragonoid is unlocked after beating Dan in the Park on Hard. Trivia *Dragonoid has appeared in the most variations known to date. *Dragonoid was described as a 'brutal dragon' in the Japanese patent of Bakugan. *Pyrus Dragonoid was the first Bakugan that evolved in the Anime. * He and Alpha Hydranoid are the only Season 1 Bakugan in Bakugan Dimensions. * In the Japanese version of Masquerade Ball, Dragonoid's final attack against Reaper is called Boosted Ultima, hinting its evolution as Ultimate Dragonoid, in which he also has this ability. The name is changed in the English dub, thus removing the foreshadowing. *In Gundalian Invaders, it was revealed that Dragonoid (Blitz Dragonoid) was one of the first Bakugan born and Drago is the current descendant of the original Dragonoid. *Dragonoid and Hydranoid are the only two Bakugan to evolve more than once in Season 1. *It is the only variation of Dragonoid that changes its power level, whilist staying in its original form before evolving. References Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Species Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities